Murder Mystery
Murder Mystery is a miniseries/serial drama fanfiction created by ScottieTheHottie. The fanfic was created on May 12th, 2013 and is currently on its 4th season Summary A Murder Mystery 25 wikians will travel to Epitome Studios to meet the current cast of Degrassi. On the way their, the bus breaks down and have no other choice but to stay at a haunted house nearby until the bus gets fixed. But as one person gets murdered in this spooky house, the 24 wikians that are alive have to find out who the murderer is before they get killed. Episodes: 21 The Mystery Continues 32 wikians will once again all board a plane that leaves from Sydney to Los Angeles. During this flight, the plane runs out of gas and just happens to land on a deserted island. As the characters settle into the island waiting to be recused, multiple people become victims of a mass murder. The only thing they have to do is figure out who the murderer is before the next life lost is theirs. Episodes: 24 Mystery Strikes Again 20 wikians travel to a campsite to work at Degrassi Wiki Daycare. When they find out the daycare has been shut down, they decide to camp out anyways. Before they can enjoy there camping trip, they become victims of a homicide with no way out of camp. They have no choice but to figure out which one of them is the killer before they are murdered. Episodes: 10 Mystery Returns Due to popular demand, the series started up again on December 23, 2013. 30 wikians will travel to a theme park to celebrate the beginning of a new year and the start up of 13C. What they don't know is that the park has been abandoned for many years. Before they try to escape, one of them gets murdered. With one dead, the remaining wikians must figure out which one of them is the murderer before they are murdered next. Cast Appeared in All 4 Seasons #Yasmine (Season 1 - Present)(s1-8 ,s2-23,s3-10,s4-TBA episodes) #Jake (Season 1 - Present)(s1-20 ,s2-19,s3-10,s4- TBA episodes) #Kelly (Season 1 - Present)(s1-21 ,s2-16,s3-10,s4-TBA episodes) #Tori (Season 1 - Present)(S1-16, s2- 10, s3-1 , s4-TBA Episodes) #Cam (Season 1 - Present)(s1-5 ,s2-17,s3-5,s4-TBA episodes) #Chris (Season 1 - Present)(s1-13 ,s2-,s3-6,s4-9 episodes) #Jessy (Season 1 - Present)(s1-15 ,s2- 13,s3-3,s4-TBA episodes) #Delia (Season 1 - Present)(s1-20 ,s2-22,s3-6,s4-TBA episodes) #Xaiver (Season 1 - Present)(s1-17 ,s2- 8, s3 10, s4-TBA episodes) #Lizzy (Season 1 - Present)(s1-2 ,s2-18,s3-4,s4-TBA episodes) #Ash (Season 1 - Present)(s1-11,s2 4, s3-10,s4-TBA episodes) Appeared in 3 Seasons #Scottie (Season 1 - Season 2; Season 4)(s1-1 ,s2-19,s4-TBA episodes) #Joanna (Season 1 - Season 2; Season 4)(s1-19, s2-9, s4-2 episodes) #Nick (Season 1 - Season 2; Season 4)(s1- 21, s2-5, s4 -5 episodes) #Sarah (Season 1 - Season 2; Season 4)( s1-21,S2-6, s4-TBA episodes) #Derek (Season 1 - Season 2; Season 4)(s1-19,s2-22,s4-3 episodes) #Darryl (Season 2 - Present)(s2-10, s3-9,s4-TBA episodes) #Kiki (Season 2 - Present) (s2-7, S3-7, s4-TBA episodes) '' #Katie ''(Season 2 - Present) ''(s2-23 ,s3-7,s4- TBAepisodes) #Dorothy ''(Season 1 - Season 3)(s1-18 ,s2-14,s3-10 episodes) #Natalie (Season 1 - Season 3)(s1-10 ,s2-23,s3-10 episodes) Appeared in 2 Seasons #Damian (Season 2; Season 4)(s2- 20 ,s4- episodes) #Annie (Season 2; Season 4)(s2- 19,s4-6 episodes) #Murphy (Season 3 - Present) (S3-10,S4-7 episodes) #Des (Season 2 - Season 3) (S2-23, s3-2 episodes) #Lexi (Season 2 - Season 3) (S2-1, s3- 6 episodes) #Meg (Season 1 - Season 2) (s1-9, S2-2 episodes) #Degrassian (Season 1 - Season 2)(s1-12 ,s2-14 episodes) #Simon (Season 1 - Season 2)(s1-7 ,s2- 23 episodes) Appeared in 1 Season #Kayla (Season 4)(TBA episodes) #CJ (Season 4)(6 episodes) #Sam (Season 4)(TBA episodes) #Matt (Season 4)(1 episodes) #Simplicity (Season 4)(4 episodes) #Kaylin (Season 4)(TBA episodes) #Susanne (Season 4)(TBA episodes) #Dani (Season 4)(TBA episodes) #Marlo (Season 4)(9 episodes) #Aaron (Season 3) (9 episodes) #Trent (Season 2)(12 episodes) #Haylee (Season 2)(21 episodes) #Lincoln (Season 2) (3 episodes) #Kylie (Season 2)(11 episodes) #Pearl (Season 1)(3 episodes) #Syler (Season 1)(14 episodes) #Benji (Season 1)(21 episodes) #Jadenleah (Season 1)(4 episodes) Category:Fanfic Category:Horror Category:Active Fanfics